Stay Young
by DarkMike 15
Summary: Oneshot. Nigel reflects the last peaceful moments with his freinds. Sucky summery, better that it sounds. INTERVIEWS SPOILERS


**We've all seen it, after the credits of Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.E.I.W.S.** **that touching final piece by Mr. Warburton lingered on screen for a few moments before the slow fade into black. I couldn't help myself I had to give it a story.**

**To refresh your memory, and for those who haven't seen it, you can find the pic here:  
**

http/pics./kidsnextblog/pic/0005056p/

**Anywho, on to the fic:**

* * *

**Stay Young…**

Nigel looked out the window. A small purple dot made a steady approach as his ship rocketed through the black of space towards the Galactic Kids Next Door headquarters. He let out a sigh. Numbuh 112.5 or Juna, a female Alkien and Nigel's second in command walked over to him.

"A Sjavian Crystal for your thoughts?" she asked softly as she sat next to him.

He looked up at her surprisingly human features and smiled.

"You're thinking 'bout your friends, aren't you?" Juna said when he didn't answer.

"No," Nigel said, "I'm regretting giving Abby my sunglasses; stars are so much brighter in space."

Juna chuckled.

"Abby, that's Numbuh 4, right?" Juna said thoughtfully.

"Numbuh 5," Nigel corrected her with a smile.

"Close enough," Juna said, "anyway, Earth numbers are confusing."

"Actually I'm thinking of our raid of Father Ship's quadrant tomorrow; we'll need to be at our top form, I hear he has…."

Nigel was silenced by a blue finger over his lips.

"C'mon boss," Juna said softly, "don't you think of anything but work?"

Nigel froze, an image flashing before his eyes.

* * *

_8 months earlier_

Nigel sat silently on a balcony of the Sector V Tree-house. The sun was slowly setting in front of him, a large orange ball hanging just over the horizon. He let out a long sigh.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Abby asked as she and the rest sector V walked up behind him.

"No thoughts?" Hoagie asked when their leader gave no answer, "What, been spending to much time with Numbuh 4 or somethin'?"

"Ah-ha, ah-ha, ha," Wally laughed sarcastically, "yer a cruddy comedian."

"I have thoughts," Nigel retaliated, only then realizing how that made no sense.

"So then what are they?" Kuki said as she sat down next to him. She was joined by Wally, Abby and Hoagie who sat on either side of the British boy.

"I'm just thinking of our attempt on the Delightful Children's cake tomorrow; Numbuh 362 made it pretty clear that if we don't get it right this time…."

Nigel was silenced with a firm slap of a red cap to the back of his bald head.

"C'mon boss," Abby said, refitting the cap to her head, "don't you think of anything but work."

Hoagie sniggered.

"Yeah dude," he said, "you sound more like an adult more than anything else most of the time."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry guys," Nigel said eventually, "I don't mean to be such a grouch, it's just this mission has to go without a hitch, and…"

"Save it mate," Wally said, cutting him off, "your job's stressful, we get it."

Nigel smiled and leaned back on his hands.

Silence returned again as the five operatives looked out into the sunset. Wally blushed ferociously as Kuki snuggled up to him, giving him a small smile. Hoagie also blushed slightly as Abby casually rested her elbow on his shoulder. Nigel let out a silent chuckle and shook his head.

The sun was almost a half-circle now, as it dipped further below the horizon. A few clouds blew past, erupting into a brilliant hade of orange as they passed in front of the sun. Kuki's hand suddenly shot and she began waving.

"Bye!!" she shouted.

"Who the crud are ye waving to?" Wally said, startled by his crush's sudden outburst.

"The clouds, silly," Kuki said beaming, "because what's the chances of us ever seeing that cloud again?"

"Zero to none," Hoagie said, "clouds don't last very long, a day or so, tops."

"Promise me one thing guys," Nigel said out of nowhere.

"Stay young…"

"Always," Hoagie said.

"Forever, silly," Kuki said.

"No matter whot," Wally said.

"Ain't nothin' gonna change, baby," Abby said.

A huge grin appeared on Nigel's face.

* * *

"Numbuh 1? Yoo-hoo? Nigel?" Juna said waving a hand in front of his face.

Nigel snapped back into focus, his grin disappearing. Juna gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "nothing is gonna change, they'll still be their when you get back."

"How'd you…" Nigel stammered before a look of realization struck his face, "Wait, you where reading my mind again, weren't you?"

Juna giggled and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"You better believe it, Earth-boy," she said as she stood and walked away.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. I like reviews. **


End file.
